hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Riz Aquilanti
|Senshi no Maria}} |status= Alive |species= Eureka-compatible human |gender= Male |age= |birthday= |height= |eyes= |hair= Blond |occupation= Doctor White Joker's Member (Eureka User) |eureka= Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper |ability= X-ray Vision |nationality= Italian |loyalty= White Joker |partner= Medico (Assistant) |workplace= White Joker's Medical Facility |family= |manga debut= Case 17 |anime debut= }} is a member of an organization called White Joker. He specialized in medical healing and acquired the Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper, which led him to be known as Maria's Soldier for his proficiency.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Page 2 Usually, however, Riz disguises himself as a woman to make his patients feel more secure.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Page 18 Personality Riz is an overly attentive person. The greatest expression of this nature is Riz's practice of cross-dressing when treating male patients, so they can be more secure during the treatment. On the top of that, he gives extra attention and care to his patients, focusing on them only for both appealing their minds and for performing analysis with his Eureka. However, this nature sometimes exceeds the medicine practice, as Riz claimed that he would accept any requests of their patients, treat strangers with high politeness even though he doesn't like them, and calls most people with the "''-kun''" suffix, even towards women. Riz is sometimes also exaggeratedly emotive and jumps to conclusions too easily, as he thought that Heidi made a great personal sacrifice by telling him that he was a Hybrid, and therefore broke into tears. Apart from this emotive side, Riz can be serious when he wants too. He's a very intelligent man, mainly on Eureka subjects, and an extremely efficient doctor, referred as Maria's Solider for having mastered impressive healing arts through his special powers. Riz is also able to cooperate and communicate with a monkey, who diligently obeys his orders. Appearance Riz is an youthful androgynous man with a long blond hair and pale skin. Alongside Alan Blackman, he is one of the tallest members of White Joker, and has a distinguishable expression of calmness and attractiveness almost all of the time, with bright thin eyes and a smile marked by a nevus on the left side of his lower lip. When dressed up as a woman, Riz ties up his combed hair into a ponytail to look more feminine, and lets it go down his forehead to make a fringe. To avoid being recognized as a man due the sexual dimorphism, Riz wears a padded bra under his shirt. As a man, Riz releases his hair and messes it up a little, and wears shirts that expose the upper part of his chest. Unlike most of the White Jokers, Riz possesses two kinds of coats: a medical one, which he wears with a buttoned shirt and light-colored pants; and a laboratory one, which he wears with a long-sleeved dark shirt and more dark-colored pants. In both cases, he keeps his dark shoes. He also seems to wear diamond-like earrings regardless of his outfit. Abilities X-ray Vision Riz, possessing the Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper, possesses also the abilities granted by such Eureka, that are related to the X-ray phenomena. *'X-ray Vision': Riz becomes able to see throughout virtually anything, which combined with a proficiency in detailed analysis and diagnostic made possible for him to become renowned with impressive healing skills, such as being able to see through their patients' illness and determine the exact composition of medicine that should be administrated in order to heal the patient in the most efficient and quick way possible, even if the illness was never seen before. When performing the treatment, Riz can also avoid looking to the place being examined, what doesn't affect their capacity to see the patient as a whole. Even specific and complex portions of a body can be examined by Riz's eyes, such as the number and quality of the coats of a painting. The ability can also be used for trivial acts like seeing one's underwear. Riz also has uncanny capacities like determining the nature of a person in relation of an Eureka, such as seeing the person chosen by the Eureka and the qualities that distinguish the different classes of the Mavro race. Another impressive feat is to be able to notice unpredictable events such as the trajectory of laser beams and the characteristics of a black hole. Additionally, the Riz's eyes gain a X-alike drawing around their pupil, with the pupil being the center of the X, whose four extremities are elongated to match the eye's circumference. He, being an extremely skilled user of the Paper, often uses his appealing looks to intimidate or draw the attention of the person being scoped, so they don't notice they're being examined. Liz eyes.png|Riz's eyes when using the Paper's power. Ripped_underwear.png|Riz commenting about the cut in a man's underwear. Quick_Heal.png|Riz using his appealing looks and X-Ray vision to heal Heidi. Equipment Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper Riz, being an Eureka-compatible human of the White Joker, possesses one of the Eurekas. His particular Eureka is the Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper, a blank piece of paper endowed with fluorescence, that's kept by him folded as a flower origami inside his clothes. From what's been shown in the series, Riz just has to be irradiated by the Paper's fluorescence to activate its powers. Doctor's Office Riz's doctor's office is located on the White Joker base under the Roman Colosseum in Rome, Italy. It possesses many advanced and high-tech equipment, such as an advanced examination table with touchscreen boards and screens. However, it also has the typical apparatus of a doctor's office as well, such as beds, tables, chairs, syringes, flasks and stethoscopes. It also has a private space for Riz covered by curtains, where he usually waits for his patients. Like other White Joker's places, the office's design is pretty clean and futuristic. Plot Blood Ties Arc After Medico bring Heidi to one of the treatment room, Riz then can be seen appearing from the other side of the curtain while thanking her monkey assistant for it. A moment later, Riz is caught when she is trying to measure Heidi's temperature by Vivian Blanchard, Chitose Toriiooji and Nils Lees. However, unembarrassed by her own intimate act over Heidi, Riz casually asks the group to wait as she is still treating the heavily injured scientist. She then proceeds on giving Heidi an over skinship by saying that she only cares about him right now to which Vivian quickly orders her to stop. Unfortunately, unfazed by Riz's intimate attitude, Heidi starts questioning her eyes' conditions and abilities due to that Dodomekis' poison is yet to be discovered.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 4-7 To Heidi's surprise, before he even finished making his point, Riz quickly states that she already finished treating him as the wounds start disappearing. Riz then proceeds on explaining to Vivi for her misunderstanding by revealing Vivi's issue in which she had damaged her lungs due to poison exposure and mentioning that the glasses girl had been introduced with a neurotoxin. Unable to determine the method used by Riz to cure him, Heidi quickly activates the power of his Newtonian Apple and demands answer from the White Joker's doctor. Unfortunately, Riz happily gives her answer as she reveals her devotion to the patients and would gladly accepts any requests from them. After Heidi reveals his blood lineage and asks for Riz's assistance to uncover the secret, Riz falls into tears as she believes that it must be hard for Heidi to reveals such secrets to anyone else and quickly accepts his request.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 8-11 As Vivian Blanchard and Nils Lees are waiting outside, Riz with the help of Chitose Toriiooji proceed on examining Heidi's body where she extracted a blood sample from him. Seeing the peculiar hybrid blood unknown to her, Riz quickly speculates whether Heidi's blood might hold the information to the Mavro members secret. Hearing Riz's opinion, Heidi then states that he is only a half Mavro and can only exert half of the Mavro's Eureka compatibility strength. However, Riz quickly argues to his opinion and says that depending on the method of Heidi's controlling his unique blood, there's a possibilities that the hybrid feature might be something that will surpass even the pure-blooded Mavro. Finishing the examination, Riz then come out of the operating room and arrange a new mission where she will also be participating. She then proceeds on revealing one of her shocking secrets where she is actually a he. Riz explains that he takes womanly form because he thinks that his patients would be more soothed in front of females, showing his great devotions for his job as a doctor. While still leaving the now cured White Jokers in surprise, Riz proceeds on briefing them with the new mission which takes place in Austria to find the Eureka, Landsteinerian Paint.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 13-19 Several time later, Riz arrives at one of the auction venues in Austria. Seeing Heidi got into a little bit of trouble with his tie, he can be seen helping him fixing it with his usual tendency to breach personal boundaries. Riz then proceeds on briefly explains the history of the painting that they're trying to acquire when suddenly someone shove down Chitose Toriiooji. Seeing the rather intense situation between Heidi who tries to defend his assistant and the arrogant millionaire, Riz quickly subdues the said millionaire by pressing onto his injured shoulder. Surprises by Riz's knowledge to his injury while also disgusted by his lack of personal boundaries, the millionaire leaves while Riz quickly tries to help Chitose back on her feet.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 1-6 A moment later before the start of the auction, Chitose suddenly informs Riz that there's not any information that indicates the painting that they're after in which Riz then enlighten them that through out the auction there will be fifteen paintings in which one of them contains the Eureka. As the auction begins, Riz then reveals the method in which they could determine the Eureka's painting where he shows them his Eureka, the Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper. He then quickly shows them the power of his Eureka's X-ray Vision by evaluating a few painting while also giving a condescending remarks when the previous arrogant millionaire bought a painting in which to his opinion is worthless, with a high price. He further demonstrate his vision's power by mentioning that there's a hole in the said millionaire's underwear. Later on, a painting called "Crimson Full Moon" is up for bidding in which Riz confirms to contain the Landsteinerian Paint. He then quickly initiate the bidding with €300,000.00 and starts a bidding war with a few other people including the arrogant millionaire.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 7-13 Through out the bidding, Riz is forced to use all of his budget and placed a €1,000,000.00 bidding. Unfortunately, he is outbid by the arrogant millionaire and is left unable to retaliate. However to his surprise, Heidi suddenly put his own bidding of astonishing price in which granting them the possession of the "Crimson Full Moon". At the end of the auction as they stare at the painting, Riz then proceeds on explaining about the relation that an Eureka has with their respective wielders. After that, through his Eureka's power, Riz reveals that the possible wielder of the Landsteinerian Paint would be Chitose Toriiooji.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 14-19 A moment later, the White Joker are taken by surprise as a man cloaked in black suddenly interrupts their conversation. Riz then quickly activates his Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper's power and confirms that the man standing in front of them is a Mavro. While hearing Heidi giving the said Mavro a condescending attitude, Riz gives a further examination on the Mavro's body after hearing that he is in a class further beyond Ragins and Dodomekis. Unfortunately, the moment Riz realize the difference inside the man's body, he had already activates his power to attack them. Riz who manages to escape and reach the exit as he drags Heidi and Chitose with him, sustains considerable damage as the Mavro managed to land his attack. Riz then can be seen witnessing as he is now incapacitated, the God-class Mavro wields two Eurekas at the same time. He then quickly warns Chitose as the Mavro continues his assault and is rendered hopeless when Heidi receives a deathly blow into his chest.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 1-12 Seeing her instructor in his death bed, Chitose manages to awaken the Landsteinerian Paint's power in which amazed Riz as he bares witness to the event. Riz hypothesized that Chitose is able to awaken the Eureka because of her sheer tenacity and loyalty as she accumulates experiences from her adventures with Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 19, Page 16 Furthermore, Riz is even more surprised when Heidi whom manages to survives with Chitose Toriiooji's Landsteinerian Paint's power, when he is able to deflect one of the Mavro's Homing Laser attack with only his gravitational power.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Page 5 The feminine doctor then can be seen witnessing as Heidi manages to defeat the God-class Mavro by sending him to oblivion through his compressed Black Hole technique.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Page 12 Seeing Heidi rise to a whole new level, Riz compliments that witnessing his teammate matured gives him strength. Even though Riz is still wounded due to the Mavro's previous Laser Field attack. Additionally, Riz also starts concerning about the reaction that the upper echelon members of White Joker would have after hearing the report about Heidi's sudden evolution.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Page 17 Quotes * (To Heidi) ''"I always cure my patients looking them in the eye...! Right now, I only care about you...!"''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 17, Page 6 * (To Chitose Toriiooji, Vivian Blanchard and Nils Lees) ''"When I'm going to the battle I don't have any scruples being a man...!"''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 17, Page 6 References Navigation Category:Eureka Users